Truth or Dare: A Cliche OneShot
by TheTickoftheClock
Summary: Ella laid on her bed, scrolling through free apps on her iPod. After five minutes of searching through games that didn't interest her, she found an idea staring at her from the screen, and smiled wickedly. She installed the app and got it set up. "Hey Max!" She yelled lazily from her bed. "Get the flock together, will ya? We're gonna play a game!"
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH OR DARE: A Cliché OneShot**

**(I actually put in the whole flocks names plus Ella's and did this out on my iPod... I'm not even kidding, I wrote exactly what the dare or truth was, no fooling around to keep that question for a different player or anything!)**

Ella laid on her bed, scrolling through free apps on her iPod. After five minutes of searching through games that didn't interest her, she found an idea staring at her from the screen, and smiled wickedly.

She installed the app and got it set up.

"Hey Max!" She yelled lazily from her bed. Footsteps made their way down the hall and Max appeared in her doorway moments later.

"Yo."

"Would you mind calling the Flock together to play a game in the living room?" She smiled sweetly and widened her eyes just enough to look innocent, playing with her eyebrows' position too.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled sweetly at her half sister and then turned towards the hall. "HEY FLOCK! GET YOUR FEATHERY BUTTS IN THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!" She turned to go down the hall too.

"Thanks!" Ella called.

"Yuuuup!"

_One problem left..._ Ella thought. _Getting my lazy bones off this way too comfortable bed._

"I'm up for it!"

"Yeah."

"Um..."

"Sure!"

"Uh..."

"Yupyup!"

"YES! I mean yeah, totally, I'm cool with that."

"Umm, I don't know, um, uh-"

"Max! Come on, it'll be fine. It's generated from an iPod, not from our minds. It won't be _totally_ evil," Gazzy said. She sighed in return.

"Fine."

Ella shook the iPod in her hand and the Flock waited in anticipation to see who went first. "Max!" She squealed. _"Truth or Dare?"_

"Oh, truth of course!" She threw her hands up in the air, then looked at Ella. "Dare, obviously." Ella tapped the screen and passed it to her, across the circle.

"Read it aloud!" Nudge said.

"Describe someone in the group with 10 words and have the rest of the group guess. Um... Okay. I got it." Max situated herself better on her knees and looked out at the group. Angel erupted in giggles and Max glowered at her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Max cleared her throat. "Dark, silent, creepy-"

"Were you adding hot to that list, anytime soon?" said a smug voice. She blushed and glared at Fang.

"I feel no need to continue!" Iggy shouted happily. "Shake it, Max!"

Everyone went silent. Iggy blushed and tried to cover it with an incredulous face.

"Wow, guys. Wow. I meant the iPod."

Ella coughed, and Max shook the screen slowly. "Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said quickly. Max passed it to Nudge, and re-situated herself again. "Have you ever kissed a girl/guy?" She read from the screen. "Um, no." She showed no embarrassment at all. She shook the iPod and proceeded to ask Ella the same question asked of her.

"Dare," said Ella confidently. She took the iPod from Nudge and blushed, looking to her left where Iggy had sat beside her in the circle. "Give the player to your left an 'auntie kiss'. Use lipstick and leave a print." She finished in silence.

"I'm waiting..." Iggy said, trying to lighten the mood. Ella blushed and set her head in her hands. Nudge rushed in and passed her some lipstick, in which Ella jumped from not knowing she'd left: No one had seen her.

Ella blushed even more and applied it to her lips slowly. Gazzy and Angel were giggling more than they could help; at Ella _and_ Iggy's faces. Max and Fang shared an 'aww' smile as Ella quickly placed her lips on Iggy's cheek and then pulled away, wiping it off on her hand. Well, Max smiled, Fang's was half smirk half grin. He knew they had a thing for each other.

Not looking up, Ella shook the screen and simply passed it to Angel.

"I pick... truth." She tapped the screen and her smile faded. "Who is your least favorite person?" Angel thought and lowered the iPod. "Jeb. Without a doubt." Angel shook the iPod and continued.

"Max, truth or dare?"

"Me again?" She asked. Angel nodded. "Dare." She took the iPod from Angel. "Oh lordie..." She dropped her head in hopes that no one would see her blush. "Um... Eskimo kiss with a player of your choice..."

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO CUTE! I'll go get the camera so that when you pick Fang-"

"NUDGE! Shut. Up! I'm not picking Fang!" He looked surprised, and then curious. "Ella, would it be weird if-"

"Yes, Max. Very weird." Max's shoulders hunched. She looked through her peripherals at the rest of the flock, and realized it _would_ be awkward to do it with anyone else. She sighed and blushed harder. When she looked up, Fang started to chuckle. Her face was just so red...

Max crawled over to Fang as quick as she could and got up close. Their eyelashes touched and she blinked quite a few times, seeing his irises this close. She'd only seen them a few times before, but in his amusement they were shining brightly.

They heard a click and pulled away, the small smile on Fang's face disappearing instantly. Max was up so fast that the iPod flew into Fang's lap as she ran after a giggling Nudge with a furious growl.

Fang shook the iPod for Max, forcing down his blush and his anger. "Gazzy," he coughed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no girl." Nudge came and sat back down beside him, punching him in the arm. "Owww," he said. Max came in with a wet face and a yellow face towel, most likely trying to cool her face off. Fang passed the iPod to Gazzy, straight across for him. "Do ten sit-ups. Great!" Gazzy got in position and Angel counted for him.

"You got off easy..." Ella pouted.

"Done!" said Gazzy, getting up without even being out of breath. He shook the iPod. "Nudge," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said again. "Hmm, what _is_ my best quality? Well, I guess I'd have to say my loyalty. Oh! Or my hair, my hair is amazing and I love it. I took a shower this morning and used some of my new Apple Summer shampoo, and it smells sooo good! No, really! Here, Max smell-"

"No, Nudge, that's alright. Shake the iPod, now."

A sigh. "Iggy, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." The iPod was passed to Iggy, and he passed it towards Ella. "Will you read it for me?"

"Sure! 'Open Dare. You have to leave the room and the group decides.'"

The whole flock started whispering conspiratorially and Max had a brilliant idea. "GUYS!" She whisper yelled, getting everyones attention, leaving thoughts of her last dare behind. "Let's make him guess who's hair is which, by making him play Duck-Duck-Goose, and when he says Ella's name then that mean's it's goose!"

They all went quiet.

"What's the point?" Angel asked.

"The point is... it all sounds very... Eggy..."

"Um, guys...-"

"What's Eggy?" Nudge said.

"Secrets..."

"Guys..."

"What, Ella?"

"Do we have to do that...?"

"Heck yeah! IGGY! Come in!"

Five minutes later found _every_one laughing, no exceptions for Iggy and Ella. Ella shook the iPod and passed it to Fang, figuring he could do the button pushing himself.

"Dare..." He read aloud his dare. "Every time someone asks you to do something, you must ask 'do you want fries with that?' Easy enough."

"Hey, Fang, can you grab me a soda from the fridge while your up?" Max said.

"I'm not eve-"

"Ah-ah-ah..." Max chided, trying to hide her smile. Fang sighed and glared.

"Would you like fries with that?" Everyone laughed, and then shut up when he glared at them, too. "Gazzy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fang passed it over.

"Tell a teacher/parent 'I like your style' and then pretend to shoot them with double-barrelled fingers." He said. "Um, Dr. M is at work...Hey, Max!" He shot her with barrel fingers, then, "I like your style!"

Max smiled, liking that Gazzy considered her enough of a 'parent' figure to... whatever. "Thanks, bud." She winked playfully and he looked away like he hadn't seen it.

"Ope, Fang again." He said. "Truth or dare?" He clicked the dare button without waiting for an answer because he knew that he would pick it.

"Would you like fries with that?" Fang glared at the screen. "Hang a long piece of toilet paper from the back of your pants; if someone points it out you must genuinely look surprised." Angel giggled and ran into the bathroom. They all watched as Fang stuck the 6 foot train of TP in the back of his pants. Fang shook the iPod in annoyance. "Ella, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Hey, could you pass me my iPod?" Fang glared at her.

"Would you like fries with that?"

She smiled."No thanks, maybe later." She situated her self, much like her older sister had on her turn. "How many close friends do you have? Oh, easy, like, 13!"

Everyone was quiet, for none had even met that many trustworthy people.

She looked at everyone, and then shook the iPod. "Welp." She looked to Angel. "Hey, this is your first turn!" Angel smiled.

"Here, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said. She took the iPod. "Would you ever have plastic surgery? What would it be? Um, I wouldn't."

"Okay, Max, your turn. Dare?" She nodded and took the iPod from Angel.

"Until your next turn, whenever people talk to you you must look to the left of their head. Eh, easy."

* * *

"Gaz, truth or dare?"

"Eh, what the heck. Truth." Nudge scoffed as he answered.

"Girl," she said.

"Anyways! Alright," he received the iPod from Ella who had just had her turn, involving pickles, the phone, and a chinese restaurants' take out menu. It was hilarious. "Which person in the room do you think has a chance of being famous?" Gazzy thought a moment. "Um, all of us, except for you, Ella, no offence. But, individually? Probably Nudge."

"Awww," she looked at Gazzy with a smile. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Besides, you have the best voice out of all of us, and you're really pretty." Gazzy tried to ignore the blush on his face and act like it was a natural compliment. Of course, Max was offended because she and Ella both had great voices as well, but then she remembered that she'd decided not to go onstage that one time at camp...

**Review if you guys liked this! I wrote it a long time ago when I was extremely bored and actually had time to do this crap.  
**

**Review! And, if you like this, I have quite a few other Fanfictions that you should check out!  
**

**.Dez.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is a notice if you would like to still read my stuff. Due to some identity issues with my account lately, and wanting to start over, I have created a new account, I will not delete this one, and I will still read any reviews I get, I will check whenever I get on to my other account, and there has been a bunch of other stuff that has caused me to do this as well. **

**So, as I'm starting over, I thought you might want to follow me. If you do, you can find me at ChemicallyBurned. I have a blog to go along with my new account, where you see previews and news updates for new stories and new chapters. I may move two of my stories that I've loved, and I have one story already started, though it hasn't been uploaded to ****fan fiction yet. I will be releasing a release date and a small preview on my blog, as well as pictures or anything I do for my stories. You will be up to date on any of my stories if you follow my blog, and you can get exclusive information. The summary for my upcoming story has already been released on my blog, and more is coming soon.**

**chemiburned dot blogspot dot com**

**I hope you at least check it out, and maybe try to see when my new story will come out, and which two I will be carrying over onto my new account. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ;)**

**~Dez (Chemi)**


End file.
